Everybody Hurts Sometimes
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Lizzie is the pervasive outcast, Miranda is the budding sex pot, Gordo is hiding his pain behind his rebel image, Brooke is the helpless tomboy, and Claire is so desperate to be loved that she'll destroy anyone and anything in the way. R
1. Default Chapter

Everybody Hurts Sometimes  
  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Summary: Secrets unfold themselves as someone discovers that they're pregnant, innocence is lost, a hidden past is uncovered, and friendship is forgotten.  
  
Characters (in order of importance): Rilya "Miranda" Sanchez: Mexican, butter pea skin, slim frame, 5'6 Brooke Knight: Egyptian, chocolate brown skin, short curved frame, 5'2 David "Gordo" Gordon: Caucasian, still very pale, thin but muscular frame, 6'0 Elizabeth " Liz" McGuire: Caucasian, slightly tanned, average frame, 5'7 Claire Abrey: Dominican, caramel complexion, skinny, model-like body, 5'8 Ronny Davis: British, average frame, 6'1 Nathan Ramirez: Puerto Rican, really skinny body-type, 5'11 Jonna Vedlia: Russian/Polynesian, average frame- triangular shaped, 6'0 Ethan Craft: Caucasian, very muscular, 6'3 Mason Young: African American, slightly muscular, 6'5  
  
Chapter One: Skin Color Matters  
  
"So, you're going on the trip right?" Lizzie asked Miranda who was waiting by her locker. It had become routine by now.  
  
"Yeah . where's Gordo?" Miranda wondered. She still hadn't realized that Gordo was a "musician" now.  
  
"Where ever the sex, drugs, and rock and roll is." Nathan jumped into the conversation, bringing Mason along with him. Miranda's face lit up instantly. She started to grin really captivated by Nathan's presence. They were juniors now and she'd had a thing for him since their ninth grade year.  
  
*Liz*  
  
"What brings you two here?" I asked, focusing all of my attention on Mason. I knew that Miranda didn't even notice I was still here.  
  
"Nothing," Mason answered, looking past me. I followed his gaze to Brooke who had just come back to Hillridge High. I still couldn't figure out what he saw in her. A small smile came to his face.  
  
"You are so cute." I reached in to touch his face, but he backed away. I was taken aback, stunned.  
  
"You know how I feel about interracial relationships." Miranda stopped and looked at him since she was the product of an Italian mother and a Mexican father.  
  
"That is so rude Mason."  
  
"I'm not sorry for what I said. This is just how I feel." He shrugged. I just felt like I had been slapped in the face. Granted, I had suddenly become really flirtatious this year, but he didn't have to insult me and made me feel like I wasn't good enough.  
  
"Man, chill." Nathan intervened. Seeing that the damage was already done, he and Miranda walked off. Mason left immediately after, going in the opposite direction. I tried to scrape my pride off the floor. It didn't work to well though. I made sure to put my books in my locker. What a way to start off a Monday morning.  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan slithered towards me as I basked in the fact that he had called my name. He was walking me to my class.  
  
"What's shakin'?" I asked, realizing how stupid I sounded when he chuckled, amused.  
  
"Whatcha doin' this weekend?"  
  
"I don't know . Do you have something ." Suddenly I saw Claire and I realized that the rumor that they had broken up wasn't in effect as of this morning.  
  
"Hands off McGuire." Claire pushed me off Ethan as she traced her finger down his chest. "He's mine."  
  
"I- I'm sorry Claire." I saw the evil look that she was giving me and I began to fear for my life.  
  
"Don't be intimidated by her Lizzie. Claire, leave her the hell alone." Jonna popped out of nowhere while Ethan and Claire exchanged an intimate kiss and a quick goodbye.  
  
"Ohh. Here comes the lesbian freak," Claire replied, refusing to back down. "Didn't I tell you to keep your little bitches on a leash?"  
  
Jonna didn't give Claire a chance to make another smart ass comment before she threw a right hook at her. Claire touched the part of her face that had been hit and looked in her small, compacted mirror.  
  
"You bitch. You hit my face!" She screamed, pulling Jonna's recently dyed brown hair. I noticed that hair got lighter and lighter every month. So did her eye color.  
  
Before I could break it up, Claire was taking tons of body punches from Jonna as she continued to scream out insults and kick Jonna in her shins. Claire pulled me into the mix and soon I was being punched and kicked too.  
  
*Nathan*  
  
"Why'd you have to go say that Mason?" I wondered. I knew Miranda hated me now. Everyone seems to think that I have the same opinions as Mason. Some people think we're the same person.  
  
"I was not gonna let some white girl touch all up on me." He answered.  
  
"I didn't say that you had to, but you could've been nicer about it?"  
  
"Nicer about it, huh? That's how it begins. You befriend them when all along, they're just trying to find out if that big feet, big hands thing is true." Mason pulled a slice of pizza onto his plate.  
  
"Can't you give up your pro-black attitude for five seconds?" I wondered selfishly. Miranda was the only girl that I was willing to give up my rep for. Ya know?  
  
"No. I can't give up my skin color for five seconds, and even if I could, I wouldn't." Mason stated, stuffing the pizza into his mouth.  
  
"Don't pull that skin color shit on me. I'm darker than you." I told him.  
  
"And? Why does it always have to be dark skin and light skin? I'm black. That's all that matters. No matter how light I am, I'll always be black. And that's all they see. They don't think we're good enough." Mason explained.  
  
"Well, Miranda's good enough for me to give up everything-" He cut me off.  
  
"Why, so you can just take her virginity and break her heart like you did all the others."  
  
"I've changed." I retorted, hoping that it was true.  
  
"Man, even Claire needed a week to recover and that girl's as cold as ice."  
  
"Miranda isn't Claire though." I looked across the cafeteria to see Miranda sitting all alone.  
  
"You're right. Claire, no matter how shallow she is, is a sister." Mason commented.  
  
"And Miranda isn't?"  
  
"She's an honorary white girl. I bet she'd give up that last name in a heartbeat."  
  
"And what about Brooke?" I wondered as she ventured over to our table, along with her brother Michael and a half dozen other guys.  
  
"What about her?" Mason shrugged, trying to conceal his feelings for her. Michael would literally kill him if he even thought about touching her.  
  
"Nothing. Man, this is whack." I mumbled, throwing away my half-eaten sandwich and making my way over to Miranda's table.  
  
*Miranda*  
  
"Are they honesty talking about suspending you Lizzie?" I asked, not believing the words that I was hearing.  
  
"Yeah." Liz was near tears. Her strawberry blonde hair was a tousled mess.  
  
"B- But, it wasn't even your fault."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I told you not to hang around Jonna." Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not about that. Jonna saved me today. I don't know what Claire would've done to me. She's even worse now that Kate isn't here." Liz continued to cry as Jonna slid into the seat next to me, silently.  
  
"Thanks a lot Jonna." I mumbled. Everyone knew how easy it was to hurt Lizzie and get her to cry, but Jonna just didn't care. "You just had to go and save the day. It doesn't matter that Lizzie's in deep shit now does it?" I almost yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, puta!" Jonna yelled, saying something in Spanish that I didn't understand and leaving the table.  
  
"Hey Rilya." Nathan gave me a huge grin, revealing a beautiful smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Hi." He sat down beside me. "Look, this isn't the best timing." I told him a little harshly gesturing to Liz who was still crying.  
  
"Oh . I see." Nathan got up immediately.  
  
"Wait." I said, but he kept going. I knew that I couldn't just leave Liz there without anyone to comfort her. "Gordo!!" I yelled, waving to him. He was on the other side of the cafeteria, but joining choir had helped me to elevate my voice without straining it. You had to fight to hear yourself sing.  
  
"What?" He yelled back.  
  
"Come and watch her for a moment!"  
  
"Tell her to bring her lazy ass over here!" I rolled my eyes and dragged Gordo back over to the table.  
  
"I'm really sick of your sex, drugs, and rock and roll 'tude. Your friend needs you. Get over your ego, pat her back, and whisper some of your "lyrics" to her or something."  
  
"You know I was practicing something over there."  
  
"Practice it over HERE. This is important." I explained. Nathan had already left the cafeteria and I had about ten seconds to rush out and figure out which way he went.  
  
"Whatever." I gave Gordo a peck on the cheek, as a gift of thanks, and rushed to see where Nathan had gone. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and that . well . I liked him. But . I was too late. Claire was already talking to him.  
  
(A/N: This story will get dramatic, heavy, and little complicated, but hang in there. I think it's going to be good. -Nicole Lopez) 


	2. He Said, She Said

Chapter Two: He Said, She Said  
  
Claire  
  
"What, are you like following me again?" I asked Nathan who walked out the cafeteria moments after I did.  
  
"You wish. What happened to you? You look like crap." He commented.  
  
"You're still as charming as ever." I ran my hands through my hair. "Does it really look bad?" I pouted, giving him a little-girl look that worked every time.  
  
"No. What do you want Claire?"  
  
"You know what I want." I raised my eyebrows and lightly touched his hand. To my delight, he didn't resist.  
  
"I don't know ." Nathan's voice trailed off.  
  
"Aww. You look so cute," I said, gently caressing his face. There was something about him that still got to me.  
  
"I know. Now, what do you want for real?"  
  
"Do I have to say it?" I tugged on my black cage-back dress that ended where my thighs began. It was something that Britney Spears couldn't even pull off, but I had it like that, thanks to Fredericks of Hollywood. I loved shopping there.  
  
"Yeah." Nathan leaned in and kissed me as a great sensation went through my whole body. This was almost too easy. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Miranda approaching. Despite the fact that I got Nathan to kiss me, I couldn't let word get around.  
  
"Get off you freak!" I hit him with my matching black bag a couple of times. "Doesn't the word no mean anything to you?"  
  
"What? You're the one who came onto me." Nathan mumbled. Miranda approached him.  
  
"So, you're back together?" Her face twisted up in pain.  
  
"I -" I cut him off.  
  
"He wishes." I flipped my hair. "Nathan just can't keep his hands to himself. You know what I mean?" While sighing, I added, "It's a pity. He's so amazing . in every way possible." I giggled. "Toodles!"  
  
Miranda gave me a death stare as I passed her.  
  
Miranda  
  
"You want Claire now?" I heard myself say before I could think.  
  
"No. It's not even like that."  
  
"Then what is it like? Huh? Fill me in." I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Miranda ." Nathan's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" I almost screamed. "I saw you kiss her Nathan? I mean . I know we aren't going out but . you were with Claire and now you." I dried my eyes and tried to cover my face. I was crying in front of him, which was such an un-me thing to do. Nathan pulled me in for a hug in an attempt to comfort me. "Am I not good enough for you or something?" A let a few more tears drained down my cheeks before I backed away.  
  
"Miranda, you know how Claire can be. You can't trust her . I'm so sorry I hurt you."  
  
"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should've seen right through you from the beginning. I knew what your rep was and I still let this happen. I'm just sorry I wasted so much of my time," I gave a quiet laugh. Nothing was funny, but it was just one of those ironic, cynical chuckles.  
  
"Wait." I shook my head in disbelief and walked myself to the girl's bathroom. There I would be safe.  
  
Brooke  
  
"Hey guys. What's wrong with Nathan?" I watched him storm off. As expected, no one even paid attention to me. Looking around I realized that, once again, I was completely surrounded by guys. It wouldn't really matter that much to me, but the fact of the matter was that I did not have a boyfriend. I sighed, lingering in my own patheticness. Here I am, sixteen, a sophomore in high school .  
  
"Hey Brooke, what's up with you?" Austin asked, being the last one to sit down.  
  
"Nothing." I lied, upset that he was still around. Austin was the first guy that I'd ever liked, but of course, I wasn't good enough. Jerk. "Haven't you guys learned table manners yet?" I snapped, disgusted.  
  
"You never complained before." Gene commented.  
  
"If you don't like it here then leave." My brother demanded. He didn't like me being around his friends. That was such a typical big brother thing to do. He didn't even trust his own boys.  
  
"And, where am I suppose to go?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
  
"Anywhere but here. Don't you have some little friends running around here?"  
  
"Leave her alone," Mark stepped in for the first time. He was always standing up for me. Before Michael could thing of a smart ass comment to make, Nathan returned to the table. He plopped down in the seat next to be, looking like his life was about to come to an end.  
  
"Things went bad with the token?" Mason asked. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but obviously Nathan did.  
  
"She's not a token. If you must know, Claire got in the way." Nathan admitted. I sat up paying full attention now.  
  
"Better her than Miranda."  
  
"What is so wrong with her that you hate her so much?"  
  
"I don't hate her. She's not a sister. Admit it. She's your token Latina girl just so that you can say that you haven't just dated sisters," Mason explained. He looked so passionate about what he was saying. It didn't help that he was off-limits. Michael had already given me the speech.  
  
"Man, believe what you wanna."  
  
"So . what happened with you and Claire?" Austin asked, pining for details. All the other guys focused their attention on him, except for Mason. He wasn't really into the guy-gossip or what have you.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of hanging with us?"  
  
"Yeah," I admitted. "But I love you guys, so ." I shrugged. It felt weird saying that word. Love. If it wasn't for Michael, I wouldn't have known what it meant. He was always there for me and he sacrificed so much so that we could stay together. Michael was more than an older brother to me.  
  
"Are you coming over to Austin's tonight?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." I told him. "What's going on anyway?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Oh," I looked away, uncomfortable with his deep gaze. Mason was awesome, but I had a different kind of love for him. I just couldn't see him as more than my brother's friend.  
  
"Are you harassing my sister?" Michael wondered, noticing that I looked a little flustered.  
  
"Naw. I'll catch you guys later, alright." I nodded. "One."  
  
Claire  
  
"What did you to do Nathan?" Brooke questioned me. Normally, I would've out her in her place for speaking to me that way, but today, I just felt like being generous. I was in a good mood.  
  
"Nathan was amazing." I sighed, still feeling tingly from that kiss he had given me. "Jealous or something?" I asked, looking at her outfit- baggy pants and a racer back. What a poor excuse for a girl.  
  
"I'm looking out for him. He's like a brother to me and what you did was so catty. I expected more out of you." She replied.  
  
"Am I suppose to feel bad now? Well, I don't. Nice try." I applied more Blazin Red lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror. No wonder why it was so easy to manipulate Nathan.  
  
"You had your chance with Nathan. He played you. He doesn't want you. Let him have Miranda and move on. It's not like you're a dime piece anyway." Brooke broke it down to me.  
  
"We're one to talk. Everyone knows that you're seriously crushing on you brother's ace. What to do? What to do? I wonder if he knows . maybe I should just go over and tell him."  
  
"Don't." Brooke stopped me. I knew I had her.  
  
"Don't tell me how to handle Nathan. We had more than you could ever imagine. He just doesn't know what he's missing." I applied more powder and opened the door to the girls' bathroom. Brooke looked so defeated and helpless that I almost felt bad for her. But I didn't have to have pity for anyone. This was Mission Nathan and Miranda was so in the way.  
  
Gordo  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked Liz, who was now banging her head on the table.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liz stopped and looked at me. "We're not friends and we don't hang out."  
  
"Miranda called in a personal favor." I pulled out my notebook and started writing. This awkwardness between Liz and I was going to be dramatic and drama made songs/movies- everything worth paying attention to.  
  
"Don't do me any favors."  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked again. I never realized how truly annoying she was until we weren't friends anymore. It amazes me how much people put up with when they think someone is their friend.  
  
"I'm not telling. You'd probably laugh." Liz responded, keeping her guard up.  
  
"It's no worse than you laughing at me when I told you that I loved you." I waited for a reaction. It didn't take long.  
  
"You don't tell a 13 year old that you love her Gordo. That's just weird." She began. "Besides, what did you expect me to do?" I shrugged.  
  
"Who cares? Look, if Miranda comes back . when she comes back, pretend like I said some really helpful shit to you. I don't know how long I can pull of this sensitive-guy shit." I scribbled down some last thoughts in my notebook and tucked it into my back pocket.  
  
"What where you writing?"  
  
"Nothing." I sighed, trying to control my anger. I turned around to see the guys fooling around with my guitar. Assholes. "Gotta go."  
  
Miranda  
  
"Did Gordo work his magic?" I asked pretending like my conversation with Nathan never happened. I was going to give Liz the full details later.  
  
"Sure. He's really cool." She responded, looking back at his table. The music had resumed and all I could think about was Nathan.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Liz asked, looking completely concerned about me.  
  
"Nathan. I'll give you the details later."  
  
Nathan  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Michael asked his little sister who had just returned to our table, followed by Claire.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Brooke and I have some business . you know we are gonna be partners on our Social Studies project." I could tell that she was trying to assimilate. Around those white kids, Claire would never say "gonna."  
  
"Don't you get to pick your own partners?" Gene wondered.  
  
"Yeah, and what?" Claire asked.  
  
"Why are you and my sister working together?"  
  
"It's a long story." Brooke interjected.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing?" Claire focused all her attention on me.  
  
"Playing spades." Brooke answered. She didn't want Claire here anymore than I did. The thing was that I did want her here . but at the same time, I was thinking about Miranda.  
  
"Oh. How cute . I'm having a party this Saturday night at 7 if you guys wanna come." Claire invited us. She walked over to me. "I know you'll be there." She whispered before walking off.  
  
"What a slut." Brooke mumbled as soon as she was out of earshot.  
  
"Nathan, You better go hit that." Gene smiled.  
  
"Naw man, it's not even like that." I lied.  
  
"As long as it's not Miranda, I ain't complaining. I can deal with no faketinas. I just can't." I shook my head as Mason began to talk.  
  
"Look, she's Mexican, Claire's Dominican. You all basically come from the same place. What's the big deal?" Brooke interrupted.  
  
"She'd rather recognize the white side of her over the black side- that's what's wrong." He answered. I kept my mouth shut before we got into it. There was no reasoning with him once he got like this.  
  
"So, are we going to the party?" Austin interrupted.  
  
"I am, but you're not." Michael said to Brooke.  
  
"Why not? Why you always gotta go and treat me like I'm a baby? We're like a year apart."  
  
"You're not going." Michael stated again. I could tell by the look on her face, that Brooke was not satisfied with this. She was going to find a way, and chances were that she was going to get me involved in it.  
  
(A/N: Uh-oh, new chapter!!! Not much else to say, except review!! Later. -NL) 


	3. Wanna Make Love to Ya Baby

**Characters to know …**

**Michael**: Brooke's overprotective brother

**Nathan**: Claire's ex with a bad reputation that wants to start over with Miranda (who he calls Rilya)

**Gordo**: Miranda's friend and Lizzie's (now called Liz) ex friend who turns to "rock –n- roll" to numb out his feelings for Lizzie

**Jonna**: Liz's new friend that causes trouble with both her appearance and controversial attitude

**Mason**: One of Michael's closest friends that thinks everything is about race and color, thinks he's crushing on Brooke, but isn't sure

Chapter Three: Wanna Make Love to Ya Baby

**Brooke**

"I can't believe that he told me I couldn't go. What am I like five now or something?" I complained to Nathan. He was the only one who could really understand me because Michael always tried to control everything he did too.

"He's just trying to protect you." Nathan responded, as the hammock they were laying on continued to swing from side to side.

"From what? What happens next year when he goes off to college and I'm a sophomore? Is he going to come back and make sure that I'm doing everything up to his standards?" Nathan laughed.

"He probably will." I punched his right arm as he tried not to grimace.

"Nice to know I can tell you the truth." Nathan grabbed some left-overs out of our refrigerator. Always eating. These boys had bottomless stomachs.

"Talk to him for me. Tell him I'm not a baby. I'm not a little girl."I pouted.

"We all know that, but we have to protect you from the negative. Babes, the real world takes advantage and we're just watching out for our peoples." He responded as I rolled my eyes.

"No matter what you say, I'm going." She promised.

"Because you want to see Mason?" My eyes widened. Busted. "Yeah, I know. I know you've got it bad for each other and soon your brother will be too. Just talk to him before you do anything."

"So he can _kill_ Mason? I don't even know if I even really like him. I mean I've been around all you guys since I was a kid." Isighed to myself. Just thinking about whether I wanted something with Mason or not was giving me a pounding headache. "I don't even want to think about it." The doorbell rang as I plopped up, eager for the distraction.

"I'm ready to start." Claire waltzed in wearing a cute green mini with wrapped green sandals and a long-sleeved low cut top.

"Start what?" Nathan ran into the room, jumping into the conversation as usual.

"Wow. You didn't tell me he was here." Claire pushed past Brooke. "Good job." She smiled, walking slowly towards him.

"I didn't know …" Nathan's voice trailed off as he grabbed his shirt, which he left on the couch, and started to put it on.

"Oh, don't." Claire begged. "It'll make things easier."

"Ahem!" Brooke coughed, noticing that Nathan was starting to fall deeper and deeper into Claire's spell.

"I gotta go." Nathan gave Brooke a wink, as a means to thank her, yelling "One," on his way out.

**Claire**

"Now, what did you do that for?" I wondered, bossily. "I had him."

"I know you did, but I didn't want to witness you two pouncing on one another again. Once was bad enough." Brooke gagged, remembering the time she had walked in on me and Nathan in the shower.

"I'm sorry. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing." I smiled, remembering how heated everything had gotten.

"In my shower though? Keep the details to yourself."

"I wasn't going to spill." I admitted, even though the memory was replaying vividly in my mind. "I just wanted to make sure that you convinced Nathan to come to my party tonight."

"He's gonna be 'talking' to Miranda the entire time." Brooke responded, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Yes, I'll take some," I said, sitting down in one of the stools in the kitchen. "I didn't ask if _she _was going to be there. I just wanted to make sure he'll come."

"Hmm … I don't know." Brooke began as I could see that she was contemplating something in her head.

"What is it?"

"Nathan will only go, if … I go."

"No problem then." I answered, grabbing the glass of water from her hand and taking a small sip. "Is this tap?"

"Water is water girl." Brooke answered, taking a long drink.

"Ugh. I'd know tap water anywhere." I continued. "So back to that party … what's the catch?"

"I need something to wear." Brooke admitted as my face broke out into a huge smile. I loved make-overs. Now, I could only hope that Brooke wasn't half as big as those baggy clothes made her seem.

**Miranda**

"Guys are all totally the same." I grumbled, tossing my clothing across the room as Gordo and Liz waited for me to calm down.

"You know I'm sitting right here, don't you?" Gordo asked.

"And I don't care," I said. "I don't even know why I'm going."

"Because I'm playing there." He finished for me.

"Because you're playing there … how dandy." I muttered under by breath.

"And you want to support Gordo like he did for me this afternoon." Liz chimed in.

"Maybe I should just give it up. No one's going to miss me and this is Claire's territory anyway. What do I know about … ugh!" I yelled in frustration. Liz got up and walked over to me.

"You _have_ to go." She urged, tossing her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I'd die to go." Liz continued, referring to the fact that her parents had grounded her.

"Yeah, it'll be shitty without at least one of you bitches there." Both Liz and I stopped and looked at Gordo like he was crazy. "Chill out. It's not a bad thing."

"I guess I could …" I began, growing giddy inside. Nathan was going to be there and even though he had majorly messed up, I wanted to see him … I didn't even have to talk to him and tell him how much me screwed up. Just to see him would be enough for me.

**Michael**

"I don't know why everyone is making a big deal about Claire's party. I can picture it now. She'll be dressed in nearly nothing pawning all over my man Nate while stringing Ethan along for the ride." Mason commented since Austin did bring it up, again.

"Man, you complain more than my Grandmother." Gene spoke up, giving us all a quick laugh.

"That's 'cuz he's not gettin' any. How long has it been my brother?" Austin chimed in as he and Gene slapped hands. I laughed too. They had a point.

"Since when did this turn into 'Mason Comedy Night.' I'm right and you all know I am."

"Who you brining tonight?" I asked as the guys listed all of these girls that they had no chance of getting.

"Mase?"

"I'm not going man. If I wanted some random hook-up, maybe but I'm getting too old for that. In a year I'll be on my own." He responded, avoiding the question. Something was up here.

"You're not feelin' anyone? Come on man. All the 'beautiful black _single _women' crawling through our school?" I asked mimicking him. Mason swore up and down that no woman on earth was as beautiful as a black woman.

"I'm not having this conversation man."

"We all know who you're feeling. Just come out and say it." Austin demanded as he and Gene exchanged glances.

"Why don't you enlighten then? Who am I into?"

"Brooke." They answered at the same time. I immediately stood up.

"Brooke?" I chuckled. "This is a joke, right dog?"

"Yeah." Mason nodded barely able to look me in the eye. "She's like a little sister to me."

"She better be." I shot back. "All of you ... promise me it doesn't go further than that. Ever. I don't want any of you near her like that, got it?" I commanded, giving an especially long look at Mason. Something was going down.

(A/N: A miracle has just happened. I updated for the first time in 6 months. I forgot that I even started this story otherwise I would've made an attempt to update. Honest. So, if I haven't updated by this time in January (21st) just e-mail me and say "Update Everybody Hurts Sometimes'!!! I hope you guys read this and remember it. Thanks so much for your support. –NL) ... As you can tell, this is an old A/N. I found this story looked up in a notebook and want to finish all of what I've started this year and next year. --Nik Lo


	4. Set Your Spirit Free part one

Chapter Four: Set Your Spirit Free

**Claire**

"So this is all I have for you to wear," I lied, pulling out two outfits that were completely out of season.

"I want to look classy, not like a first class slut." Brooke responded, rejecting both choices.

"Why don't you wear something that you have then princess?"

"Maybe I will." Brooke stood up and started to walk out of my room, but quickly turned around. "If I don't go, Nathan doesn't go." I rolled my eyes and opened my closest as her eyes widened.

"Now, that's more like it."

**Nathan**

"Rilya ... Miranda... I …" I muttered, practicing what I was going to say to her now that I had worked up the courage to drive all the way to her house. But, nothing seemed to work. Nothing was fitting enough for how I wanted to tell her that I loved her and how she was the only one for me.

"So, anyway, I was thinking…" I heard her say as she and Gordo walked out of her house. "What are you doing here Vasquez?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Then talk. I'm listening." Rilya responded as I found my vocal chords unable to work. I was expecting her to be mad not … like this.

"How can I ever begin to make it up to you?" I asked as Gordo stayed in the background, watching.

"I don't know if you can. Being 'friends' isn't that bad ... even though we're not even up to that level yet." She started babbling, unsurely. Miranda looked so ... good tonight. I wanted her. "My face is up here." Rilya said as the two of us finally made eye contact again.

"Sorry."

"How can I believe anything you say when you're checking me out all the time?" She wondered, nearing me.

"Wh-What are you--"

"Allow me." Gordo jumped in front of her, holding the door open for Rilya. Stupid, stupid me. I thought she was moving in for the kiss. "Better luck next time." Gordo smirked, patting me on the back and walking into Claire's house.

What was I doing here agian?

A/N: Just getting back into the groove of things. This isn't the entire chapter.


	5. Set Your Spirit complete

**Chapter Four: Set Your Spirit Free**

**Claire**

"So this is all I have for you to wear," I lied, pulling out two outfits that were completely out of season. I wasn't helping Brooke out of _charity_, just to get closer to Nathan after all.

"I want to look classy, not like a first class ho." Brooke responded, rejecting both choices and crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Why don't you wear something that you have then princess?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." Brooke stood up and started to walk out of my room, but quickly turned around. "If I don't go, Nathan doesn't go." Brooke threatened so I rolled my eyes and opened my closest as her eyes widened.

"Now, that's more like it."

* * *

**Nathan**

"Rilya ... Miranda... I …" I muttered, practicing what I was going to say to her now that I had worked up the courage to drive all the way to her house. But, nothing seemed to work.

Nothing was fitting enough for how I wanted to tell her that I completely dug her and how she was the only one for me.

"So, anyway, I was thinking…" I heard her say as she and Gordo walked out of her house. "What are you doing here Vasquez?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Then talk. I'm listening." Rilya responded as I found my vocal chords unable to work. I was expecting her to be mad not … like this.

"How can I ever begin to make it up to you?" I asked as Gordo stayed in the background, watching.

"I don't know if you can. Being 'friends' isn't that bad ... even though we're not even up to that level yet." She started babbling, unsurely.

Miranda looked so ... good tonight. I wanted her. "My face is up here." Rilya said as the two of us finally made eye contact again.

"Sorry."

"How can I believe anything you say when you're checking me out all the time?" She wondered, nearing me.

"Wh-What are you--"

"Allow me." Gordo jumped in front of her, holding the door open for Rilya. Stupid, stupid me. I thought she was moving in for the kiss. "Better luck next time." Gordo smirked, patting me on the back and walking into Claire's house.

What was I doing here again?

* * *

**Liz**

I was sitting up in my room while Miranda aka "Rilya" went out with Gordo to a party that I knew was going to be awesome. It seemed like I was always getting left behind.

Since I was grounded, going there was out of the question but I could send out a special 911 e-mail to Jonna and she would think of something. She always did.

While I waited around for a response, I went to the mirror and studied my face. I never thought of myself as ugly, but the way Mason approached me made me feel completely inadequate.

White girls kissed, dated, and _talked _to black guys all the time. I hardly ever saw all black couples anymore. Everything was interracial.

I shrugged, trying to imagine what it would be like … if I were black.

What would I look like? Would I be the same _person _even? I knew that a lot of them grew up in bad neighborhoods and never had dads in their lives. That would suck.

Brring ding. My e-mail alert came up and I opened up the e-mail. It read. _Open your window. _

I did so and Jonna immediately slung one leg into the room and then the other. "What took you so you long? I've been waiting out there for a while."

"Sorry." I answered, not bothering to shut it back.

"Here's the escape plan." She started, but I stopped her.

"I don't feel … good about going out tonight. Can we do something else?" I begged, sitting on my bed beside her.

"I guess I can sacrifice a Saturday night … for a good friend." Jonna admitted, placing her hands on either side of my face.

I watched intensely to see what she was going to do next. Jonna was pretty predictable and pretty awesome. I trusted her with my life so when she let go and told me to pick a card, I did. When I opened them, the three cards that I picked had been flipped over.

"These represent your past, your present, and … your future…" She began explaining the whole process to me. I owed this girl my life for saving me from suburban boredom.

* * *

**Brooke**

If I could have run away, I would have. This was so surreal. I was going to a party that I wasn't supposed to be like, dressed in some of Claire's clothing, sort of.

"Nervous?" Claire wondered, actually acting like a human being while putting the finishing touches on her face. "You look hot."

"That's what makes me worry."

"Michael will get over it and … oh, who cares. Just make sure you wait at least ten minutes before coming down. I go first."

I waited longer than that … at least a half hour until Nathan came knocking on the door. "Brooke, I know you're in here."

"Only come in if you're alone. Are you alone?"

"Yeah … what the hell?" His look went from surprise to a mischievous grin. "You're really doing this, aren't you?"

"I was trying to hide out in here and then beat Michael home before he realized what I'd done."

"You look hella good baby and I wouldn't lie to you. I'll go down the stairs with you. It's already done. Just go down there and check it out."

* * *

**Gordo **

"I can't stand guard here forever. We start playing in five." I warned Miranda who looked terrified to be left alone.

"Can I call Liz? Is it too late to call Liz?" She wondered, panicked.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Why don't you go enjoy the party, have a drink maybe?" I wondered, then I realized that I was becoming too involved. This would bring me on the fast track back to being one of the three musketeers and after what Lizzie did to me, I didn't want that anymore.

"Can't you stay with me … or can I go on stage with you?"

"You're gonna keep your ass at this party and stand as close to the stage as possible to cheer me on. Got it?" I demanded, giving her a pat on the shoulder and heading out to the backyard with the band. They were gonna be all over my ass … three minutes left.

* * *

**Nathan**

"Nervous?" I asked Brooke who just nodded. I had never seen her so timid before. She always was tough, like one of the guys but the dress she was wearing completely destroyed that image.

"Don't be." I continued. "I'll take you around the place, so you off to some people."

"Why don't you just talk to Miranda? I know that's what you really want."

"Where is she?" I asked, scanning the crowd.

"Outside." Brooke pointed to the clear glass doors as I contemplated the thought. Naw. "Are you going or not?"

"Negative." I backed off. "I already pissed her off tonight. If I keep showing up, all in her grill, it'll turn her off." I spoke from experience. Clingy females … they were the worst.

"Okay, the problem is that Miranda thinks you are just tryna get at her for one reason. Make her see that you real. I know you are."

"How do I do that?" I wondered, gazing at her from afar. She looked scared, nervous even and wouldn't part from that platform stage that was set up in Claire's backyard.

"Be sincere."

"You mean be a bitch … naw. I don't roll that way." I clinched my jaw and threw in the towel … for tonight.

"Fine. Have another random hook-up tonight instead."

"That's a good idea…" I smirked. "So … what am I going to do with you in the meantime?"

"Get me out of here before Mason gets here."

"Chill. He's skipping out tonight." I responded as Brooke looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. "But … looks like my dogs are here… Michael included." I barely got out her brother's name before Brooke went running for a place to hide.

* * *

**Jonna**

Liz played along as I explained to her what the cards really meant. Even though on TV, tarot card readers like myself always talked about death … there was nothing like that in her future. There was one card that was of interest to me …

"This card here … means that you will find out something about yourself that you've kept hidden inside. It may take a long time to find out what it is, if you ignore it or … you can just sit back and really listen to it."

Liz snatched up the card to examine it and to find out if it really had the meaning that I had just told her. "I think you read it wrong."

"How so?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Because that's not me at all. I have nothing hidden inside me … no skeletons in my closet. I don't even have a closet." She joked.

"Well, maybe you'll just have to wait and see…" I offered, snatching the card back. "Isn't there … isn't there something you've always wanted to do, but you could never quite do it?" I wondered, my eyes glittering with excitement. "We as human beings are just so oppressed--"

"Don't start this with me now Jonna." Liz answered back, laying back on her bed. I sighed and joined her. "I guess the night is just a bust. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I responded, patting her hand, comfortingly. Even though this was my only Saturday night off for the entire month, I was glad to be spending it with a friend that was in desperate need. And tomorrow … well, I'd have to deal with it then.

"I'm just really bothered about how Mason rejected me. All I was doing is flirting and he made me feel like it's a crime to be a white girl talking to a black guy … and it's really got me wondering what I would like if I was a black girl. Do you think I'd be prettier? I've always secretly thought that darker girls were more beautiful."

"You're gorgeous now." I responded, taking her face in my hands just like I customarily did when it was just the two of us. "He's an idiot … guys are like that sometimes." I added truthfully, so desperately wanting to kiss her.

Her innocent and confused blue eyes were looking at me so intensely that I had to for a second, I had to … as our lips touched briefly, I made it seem as meaningless as possible, even adding in "good night Liz." Lizzie lay beside me stunned as I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid that she would reject me. I was so afraid of it.

"Good … night?" She answered, sitting up for a moment and then sinking back into the bed. She got up and moved around a bit and then went back to sleep. When the only sound I could hear was her soft breathing, I turned to face her watching Lizzie sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a heavy day.

I had a lot to explain. I knew she would have questions for me, probably the same questions that I once asked myself.

* * *

**Brooke**

My plan was about to blow up in my face. Michael was _here_ and Mason was not … meaning that I had wasted time indulging Claire and letting her dress me all provocative for nothing. I shuttered at myself, feeling the need to hide … especially seeing how all of the guys were responding to my outfit.

Boy, were they responding. I got two dance offers, a drink offer, and asked out on a date before I could even make it across the room. When I did, I looked around for a place to hide. Michael was coming through the front door, so I could either creep out the back where the band was getting ready to play, or sneak upstairs, change, and head home before anyone noticed.

I sighed. Upstairs it was.

Even from up there I could hear that the party was slammin'. People were screaming and yelling in joy, the music vibrated through the walls, and I was so completely miserable. This was stupid. I had been up here for almost an hour already and had given up on trying to find where Claire put my clothes.

Right now I was hanging out in her room, trying to find something to do. I ended up flipping through the television stations and skimming through a book I found on Claire's bed. As I continued reading, I realized that it was her _diary_. Jackpot.

Before I could allow my conscience to stop me from reading more, I searched for Nathan's name. I wanted to know what she wanted with my friend. Was everything all a front or …

_Every day I see Nathan makes everything harder and harder. I really want him back and it's so annoying that he's into Miranda now. We're total opposites and it makes me wonder if he only wanted me for my body … if he did, I can't blame him. I've used plenty of guys. I've broken hearts, but I've never been hung up over a guy like this. I either need to make Nathan want me back or forget about him completely. We'll see what happens at this party I'm planning. If he goes for me that means it's not over and if he doesn't … it'll mean that I'll have to make Miranda's life hell, just for fun… _

Bump. Someone else was here. I jumped up in fear as the diary bounced from my hands before landing on the floor. I rushed to pick it up, but by then I had been caught. Bracing myself for Claire's wrath, I looked up slowly.

"Mason?"

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Michael." I admitted, sitting back on the bed comfortably. I was very relieved to see that it was just him, and had completely forgotten about my new outfit, until I noticed him staring. "You can pick your jaw up off the ground. This is temporary."

He nodded in response, sitting on the chair at Claire's desk. "So what happened?"

"Claire talked me into this and now I'm stuck here until everyone leaves." I sighed. "I just wanted to go to a stupid party for once and not have Michael playing pops, you know?"

"Yeah. If you want, I'll come back up here once he's gone and let you know when it's safe."

"No, that's okay. Go party."

"Not my scene. I came here because Nathan told me you were here and--"

"You came to see me? You see me every day practically." I smiled and then rolled my eyes. "You don't have to pretend like you want to waste your time up here. It's fine. Nathan will take care of me, like always."

"The party's lame. I'll chill with you." Mason offered, returning to his normal self. I nodded, feeling completely into the situation even though it was just the two of us alone in Claire's room without my brother's supervision.

It was cool though. Mason wasn't like that and unfortunately … he just didn't see me like that, something he made clear even after our long moments of pause when we just stared at each other intensely. When it happened the third time, he had moved over to the foot of the bed beside me.

We had both been laying down, looking at the ceiling, and then each other. For a second I thought we had a moment and I moved a little closer.

"Brooke, I don't want you to get the wrong idea--" Mason sat up suddenly.

"So you're not feelin me?" I wondered, trying not to look disappointed. Instead, I was just annoyed.

"Brooke, it's just--"

"Fine. No sweat. I'm sorry I misread the signals and crossed the line." I responded, biting my lip and still looking at him. Whatever he wanted to say, I didn't want to hear it. Even in his ho dress, I was still just Michael's butch kid sister.

* * *

**Claire**

"I knew you couldn't stay away." I smirked, referring to the fact that Nathan and I were sequestered in my basement. He looked down at his hands and I knew he was thinking about what had just happened.

Miranda snubbed him, kissed _Gordo, _and then left with him. Boo hoo. She was just playing a game to get to him and I could totally see it. In the meantime, I was fully taking advantage.

"Can you stop looking so sad and pathetic for a mili-second?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"If you don't start being nice, this isn't going to happen." Nathan threatened as I challenged him but placing one of my legs on either side of him.

"Wanna bet?" I bit my lip licentiously as Nathan licked his lips.

"Claire … if anything happens tonight, it doesn't mean anything."

"It does. It means that I've triumphed over you once again." I raised one eyebrow, kissed him abruptly, and then pulled back to wait for his response.

"Come here girl." He muttered, placing his hand on my jaw and kissing me back. Getting wrapped up in the moment, I let my guard down and by doing that I allowed myself to feel something. When Nathan stopped to look at me, both of us breathing, he noticed something different. "Why are you crying?"

* * *

**Nathan**

"I'm not." Claire pouted, leaning in for another kiss, but I pulled away.

"Have you been…." I couldn't finish the question. There were so many things that Claire used to do to herself, so many toxic things we did during our off and on again relationship.

"Why don't you tell me?" She answered, kissing me again as I felt a wet tear fall onto my cheek. She backed off a little, only to slide off her tube dress and stand up. I stayed focused enough to notice a few etch marks on the tops of her inner thighs, but I couldn't tell if they were fresh or scars. I was too distracted and Claire sat back down again.

I licked my lips, contemplating what to do next … but the answer was obvious. In spite of everything, there was a part of me that was not ready to pass up the chance to be physical with Claire, even if the two of us together were toxic.

Even if it meant that she would get attached and then get hurt. After what happened with Rilya, I needed a little redemption, someone to stroke my ego.

"If you need to talk--"

"I don't." Claire started working on my shirt as I lay back down and enjoyed the view … and boy was it a view.

(A/N: Review and I'll keep bringing you more! --NL)


End file.
